


A Stable Relationship

by Imasuky



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Centaur Transformation, Centaurs, Copious Sexual Fluids, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Transformation, Vaginal Fisting, centaur sex, centaur/human relationship, double fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: December 2011. Malon is called upon to help Zelda with a major change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual Content will be in the second chapter.

Malon looked around in awe at the splendor of Hyrule Castle. “Are...Are you SURE the Princess asked for me?" she asked, thinking back to the shock she had felt when a royal messenger had arrived at her farm.

“Yes,” the guard escorting her answered very quickly, in a sharp, clipped tone. The whole way to the castle they hadn’t said a word to her about why she was summoned, or anything thing at all beyond the fact that Princess Zelda had specified her by name. The farm girl could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest. She couldn’t help but worry that maybe she had unknowingly committed some sort of major crime, and was going to receive her sentencing directly from the Princess herself! She quickly pushed that thought aside, though. She couldn’t have done anything. She spent so much of her time working, she didn't have time in her life for nearly anything else; she didn't have time to do anything that could even accidentally break a law. And even then, something like this wouldn’t make sense if she had. She'd have been arrested, not summoned and escorted. All this was too small...almost like they wanted it kept a secret.

A thousand thoughts like these were all buzzing around in her mind, so she barely noticed when her escort suddenly came to a very abrupt stop. “The Princess will explain the…” The guard paused for a second, clearing his throat. “The...problem...to you herself.”

The expression on his face was impossible to read. It was the same stony look that all the very well-trained guards wore all the time. But there was a hint of something that flashed for a second, that seemed almost like desire. Malon may have been the perfect example of the naïve farm girl, but even then, she knew enough about animal husbandry to tell that whatever the “problem” with the Princess was, the guard didn’t see it as such. The guard departed, leaving Malon alone in front of the large, finely carved door. Tentatively, she knocked lightly. Several tense moments of silence passed, and than she heard the distinctive clopping of hooves against a hard surface.

( _Why is there a horse in there_?) Malon wondered. The thought temporarily broke her out of her wonder and confusion.

“Who is it?" a soft, melodious voice called out from behind the door. It sounded like gold, if the substance were given voice. She was awestruck for several seconds by the sheer beauty of the voice alone.

“It...It is I, Malon, th-the farmer girl you sent for, Majesty,” she said, curtsying, only to realize that there was no way her action would have been seen. She blushed faintly, and was very glad that, too, was hidden by the door.

“You may enter,” the golden voice called out again, sounding slightly..."tarnished" was the word that fit it best.

Malon opened the door, and promptly did exactly what countless others had also done during their royal audience: she fell in love with the Princess at first sight. She had seen many paintings of her and always thought the ruler must surely be the most beautiful woman in Hyrule, but none had done justice to the splendor that she truly possessed. Malon slowly looked her over, not really believing the sight in front of her. The Princess had skin so fair it seemed like the softest milk, and hair as brilliant as the freshest hay in the noon sunlight. Her face seemed almost too perfect to be real, like a character from a story book brought to life. Silken white arm-length gloves did nothing to obscure the perfectly dainty and elegant hands they covered. The paintings Malon had seen the Princess in had only ever shown her in a lovely dress of white and purple, but now she was wearing a fetching white blouse with purple embroidery, which showed that her figure was gorgeous as well - thin, but hardly frail, with (and here Malon could not help but blush at even taking notice) small but pronounced breasts. But the thing that perhaps stood out the most was how soft and luxurious her flanks looked, the powerful muscles rippling just beneath the ivory hide, complimented by silvery hooves...

Malon took a few seconds to fully process what she had just seen, and now she couldn’t help but see the full picture. There was a slick and magnificent horse standing there, perhaps the most perfect specimen Malon's experienced ranch eye had ever beheld, and an impossibly beautiful princess not next to it, but a part of it. Malon looked her over again. The royal woman's slender waist seamlessly contacted where the horse’s neck would normally be, but it somehow it did not look out of place. Rather, it seemed to fit so perfectly that it would seem almost wrong for it to be any other way.

Malon stood, completely unable to speak even as the Princess trotted toward her. “I thank you for coming so quickly and with so little explanation, Malon. I feel this situation is strange and serious enough to get straight to the point, so you will, I hope, forgive me for omitting further pleasantries. I was researching some very old magic the night before last, and...” Zelda paused for a moment, leaning forward to gently close Malon’s gaping mouth. “My memory gets hazy after that. Something unexpected happened, of that I am sure, but I remember only waking up in my room as you now see me.”

Malon couldn’t think of anything to say. She was just too overwhelmed. To a girl who had rarely even been beyond the confines of Lon Lon Ranch before, the lavish decorations of the throne room alone would have been enough to render her almost speechless in their finery. The beauty of the princess, and the strangeness of it all, completely took her aback. Zelda was gracious enough to wait patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

After several moments, Malon had managed to collect herself, and spoke. “Wh-What exactly is it that you wanted with me, Princess? I-I mean, how can I serve, Your Highness? I m-mean, what is the wish of H-Her Royal Majesty?” she asked in a very low, humble tone, floundering for how to properly address her ruler and the most beautiful creature she'd ever laid eyes on.

Zelda waved her hand. “Please, there is no need to be formal. It will only get in the way of our communication, and there will be little place for formality between us in what I ask of you,” she said in a soft tone. “It is well known that Lon Lon Ranch holds the greatest experts on equines in all the land, and it is my understanding that of those who labor at the ranch, you have the greatest understanding for the creatures in your care. I find myself at a loss for how to function in this new form. It was my hope that you could aid me in caring for myself and performing my tasks as I am now, until I can find a way to undo this magic, which may, though I hope not, take considerable time,” she said, gesturing down at her altered body.

For a split second, Malon thought that as beautiful as the princess must have been when she was a normal Hylian, it would be a shame for her to change back and lose such a magnificent form. But it was gone in an instant. “A-Alright, um...I...I guess I should start by giving you a looking-over,” Malon said, feeling a bit of confidence starting to build. After all, if there was one thing that she knew, it was animal care...even if this was a bit different than she was used to. "If that is...acceptable to Your Highness..."

"Zelda. My name is Zelda, and I wish you to call me by it, and it alone. You are a caretaker to me, now, which is as intimate an acquaintance as I have ever known. Why, just this first request of yours as such is by itself far too personal to allow for formality."

Malon gulped. "I'm s - I apologize, Pr - Zelda," she stammered. It still didn't feel right to address her so casually.

Zelda bowed her head with a smile. "Thank you. And yes, please go ahead."

Malon ran her hand along the side of the princess's inhuman body, focusing as her touch gently examined the soft, light pelt and powerful equine musculature beneath. The warmth of her hand sent an odd thrill through the princess, who took a small breath. The beautiful woman dismissed it as just being unprepared for what another human's touch against her new body would feel like, since this was the first time that someone had laid hands on her since the change, but this rationalization didn't make the pleasant shock go away. Focusing on the princess as she was, Malon did not miss Princess Zelda's reaction, but she said nothing about it.

“Well...I don't know for sure, of course, with this kind of situation, but it seems like you're in fine shape...considering your condition, that is,” Malon told her princess. That was an understatement...Princess Zelda's equine side was so strong, healthy, fit, and well-endowed that Malon knew she could even give Epona a run for her money.

She got down and started checking her legs. Malon’s heart was beating as fast as it was when she was worried that she might be executed, but for a completely different reason. ( _I know she's beautiful, but why am I getting so excited from this? Just looking at her face and her human body makes my heart race, but...but examining this part of her is doing the same thing_!) Malon had been around horses all her life and had always loved them, but this was different. The intense attraction that she felt for the human half of the woman before her was mixing with the intense admiration for the fine horse figure the princess owned, creating a strange new feeling, an attraction that was strengthened by and merged with her professional appreciation.

Zelda kept glancing down at the farm girl whose hands were gently caressing her. She was very simple, yet uniquely pretty at the same time. Her skin was very slightly tanned from long hours in the sun and her deep chestnut hair seemed almost like finely polished wood. Her eyes seemed to hold simple, carefree, natural joy within them no matter what expression she wore. Zelda noticed her firm muscles in particular, impressed with how strong she must be while still being undeniably feminine. Zelda was familiar with women with such visible strength thanks to her maid Impa, but even though Malon's toned body was only slightly less muscular than Impa's, she still looked like the quintessential demure, girlish maiden. And although Zelda would never let her eyes drift to improper places, Malon's well-proportioned breasts, which were just peeking out of the loose-fitting shirt, certainly made her look all the more a lady regardless of her strength.

Malon gently ran her hands down one of Zelda’s legs, gently brushing her hoof. She couldn’t help but notice that it felt a bit smoother than she was used to. “Well, for one thing, you’ll need some shoes, to keep your hooves in good shape. If you're going to be spending time like this, then going around without shoes will be very bad for your hooves. I know nothing of magic, so please forgive me if this is foolish, but it might be bad for your feet when you change back if your hooves get messed up,” she said, trying not to think of some horses that she had seen that had gone unshod for too long. It would be especially a tragedy for the Princess, for such beautiful, unblemished silver hooves to be harmed.

“Umm...I’d...kind of like to check your waist?” Malon asked, sounding a bit unsure and gesturing toward the spot where Zelda's torso joined with the horse half.

Zelda nodded and said, “Of course. But as that is a more private matter, let’s continue this in my bed chambers.”

Malon was lead through a twisting series of hallways, until they arrived at another large set of doors. Zelda pushed them open, revealing a room that was easily as big as the barn on Lon-Lon Ranch. The whole room was filled with plush furniture and objects of great finery, with huge windows that filled the room with soft, warm light.

Zelda had the faintest hint of a blush as she toyed with the hem of the blouse for a moment. She seemed unable to decide on something. Then, with in a decisive fashion, she unbuttoned the top and removed it completely. For a second, Malon nearly passed out from surprise; she had expected the Princess to lift the fancy shirt a little, not remove it altogether! But Zelda seemed to think that it would be simpler for Malon to examine her uninhibited.

Before she continued her examination, Malon could not help but let her gaze settle on Zelda's chest. The royal woman's bra, which was a deep purple color (how had it not shown through the blouse? The blouse must have been specially made to block even darker fabrics underneath), was very simple and quite modest, but its rounded shape and proportions could not hide the fact that it must hold breasts so lovely they could be called a treasure. Malon had to force her eyes and imagination away from Princess Zelda's chest, and she let her eyes lower slowly. Silky white skin melded with the ivory coat so perfectly that it was very hard to tell where one truly began and the other ended. Malon gulped as she ran a finger against Zelda's waist, marveling at how soft her skin was, while Zelda couldn’t help but notice the slight roughness of the calluses on Malon’s fingers. So slender and soft-looking, yet they were strong and self-assured.

Malon traced her fingers all the way around Zelda’s waist. “I haven’t found anything wrong yet,” she said. Even though this was considerably different than an exam she had ever done before, she was very confident in her knowledge. A horse was a horse, even when it was also a beautiful woman, after all. "From all appearances, your horse half is perfectly healthy and hearty, and the connection between you and it is basically seamless. If I'd never seen any paintings of you, I'd have a hard time believing you weren't born like this. It all seems totally natural."

She stopped for a second, hoping that the Princess wouldn't be offended to hear of this strange condition as seeming "natural." Of course it must still be very difficult and upsetting to Princess Zelda. But she didn't seem to mind, so Malon continued. “I need to listen to your heart, next,” she said, the nervousness she had felt earlier dying away and being slowly replaced with the excitement that she kept trying to push away to the back of her mind.

Zelda nodded and asked, "What can I do to help you with this?"

“It’ll be easiest if you're lying down,” Malon told her, considering the difference in heights that existed between them. Zelda went over to her bed, which had been lowered so that she could access it more easily. Even then, it was obvious she found the process of getting onto the bed without standing on it and damaging it, then lowering herself into a lying position without outright falling onto her side, awkward and difficult. Something for them to work on together, maybe.

Malon leaned in once Zelda was down and lying comfortably on her side, pressing her head against Zelda’s chest. Her own chest pressed against Zelda’s stomach, and both women tried not to give away the pleasurable jolt the sensation of this intimate connection sent through them. Malon listened intently to Zelda's heart, her head rising and lowering as Zelda breathed deeply. Both women could not help their blush for the minute of comfortable silence.

"You sound fine," Malon said, lifting her head from Princess Zelda's chest, forcing her blush away. "I'm not a doctor, of course, so I don't know for sure, but it sounds alright to me. Now let me check your other one."

"Other one?" Zelda asked, confused.

Malon nodded, and moved lower on Princess Zelda's body, then laid her head against the elegantly powerful equine form. She listened intently for a minute, ignoring the fact that she felt just as thrillingly intimate doing this as she had while listening to Zelda's human heart. She then lifted her head and smiled at Princess Zelda.

"Just as I hoped, your heart down here is working, and sounds perfectly healthy. I wanted to make sure you had a heart for both parts of your body...your human heart would get exhausted if it had to work for your whole new body, and your horse's heart would be too powerful to be good for your human half if it had to depend on it. But it looks like both parts of you will take care of themselves just fine without getting in the other's way."

"I see. I wouldn't have thought to worry about that. Very intelligent," the Princess replied. Malon beamed at the praise even as she blushed furiously.

"Th-Thank you...the only thing I'm worried about now is your breathing. I imagine your new half has its own set of lungs, but you still only have one way of taking in air...have you noticed anything with your breath? Do you feel like you're getting enough air? Do you get out of breath, or anything?" Malon questioned.

Zelda thought for a moment, testing her own breathing as she did. A look of surprise came to her beautiful face again. "Now that you mention it...I suddenly realize that I am taking very deep breaths now. Deeper than I've ever taken before, each time I inhale. In fact, I don't think I have ever been able to take in as much air as I'm doing automatically right now. I hadn't even noticed. I haven't felt anything strange about my breathing since the transformation, though...these deeper breaths are automatic, and regular."

Malon watched her closely as she breathed. When she inhaled, her chest rose, but Malon could also see the movement in her lower body that indicated expanding lungs, as well. "Well, it looks like you're automatically taking in enough air for both sets of lungs. In that case, for now, everything seems to be fine. But..." Now that her examination was done and Malon was satisfied that the Princess's condition was in no immediate danger of failure, everything seemed to come crashing back down on her. All the doubt she'd felt earlier, the amazement at everything around her, the overwhelming strangeness of the situation, the amazement, the Princess, seeing everything...suddenly Malon felt completely overwhelmed by everything. Her life had suddenly completely changed.

"I think I might need to take some time to rest, a-and think things over a bit more...I mean, this is all a bit much, being summoned to the palace, meeting the princess and finding out that she’s a centaur, a-and everything...I just...need some time to adjust, if that's okay.” Malon started breathing heavily, feeling completely overwhelmed.

( _Not to mention realizing that she’s probably the most beautiful woman in the world...and I now seem to have an attraction to horses, that's going to take a lot of getting used to...well, part-horses, anyways_ ). Of course she didn't speak that part out loud.

“Right, of course. I apologize for being an inconsiderate host. There is a room just down the hall that has been prepared for you in advance. I hope you do not mind the close proximity, but I would rather have you nearby for the time being as I get used to myself,” Zelda said as she put her shirt back on. Some small part of Malon wished that she hadn’t, but again, that was something she wasn’t going to voice.

Zelda took a few seconds to stand up again. “It is rather difficult to get back up,” she said, adjusting her shirt.

“Well, horses aren't really built for getting up quickly from a lying position...that's why they usually sleep standing up, so they can make a faster getaway if something attacks them while they're resting. I fear you'll find rising to your feet - er, hooves - difficult even once you get used to this body. The good news is that horses don't really need to rest their legs in general, so you at least won't have to rise from lying or sitting very often.”

Princess Zelda frowned. "Indeed. I have not yet felt my legs tire, so I can believe that I will find it easier to spend my life standing, but sleeping in such a way will prove difficult. We shall have to see what can be done about it."

Zelda led Malon out and down the hall to her room. “I hope it is to your liking. Essentially it is just a guest room now, but you may consider it your home for the foreseeable future, and have any personal items moved to it as you wish.”

The sight of the lavishly decorated room that was easily as large as the Princess’s own, on top of everything else, was a bit much for the simple farmer girl, and Malon promptly passed out.

 

\- - -

 

“Alright, it seems that everything is still just fine,” Malon said as she stepped back from the Princess. It had been nearly two weeks since she had moved into the castle, and she was starting to get somewhat used to things...although she had not and didn't think she would ever grow used to just how beautiful Princess Zelda was. Every day she’d see something new about the Princess that sparked a twinge of desire in her heart, but she kept it hidden.

Zelda smiled and nodded her thanks. Malon then began helping her get her dress back on. By now, the royal tailors had made dozens of beautiful dresses and other outfits that would work for her new body, but most of them needed the help of someone else to get them on. Although Zelda had many servants who would be pleased to assist her, Malon had the pleasure and pride of being the one Zelda preferred to be dressed by. Today's outfit was Zelda's favorite every-day dress, a return to the standard white and purple dress she had most often wore when she was human. It was, like all her other clothing, separated into two parts now. On her human body was the upper half of the dress, looking exactly as it always had. Draped over the rest of her was an elongated, large version of the dress's bottom, covering her with its draping silk down to her knees. Zelda's dress had always before reached down to the ground, but with four legs to keep track of and less reach to adjust and pull the dress up as needed, it needed to be shorter.

“Malon, I have another favor to ask of you,” Zelda said as they walked out of her room, where all the exams were performed. “The blacksmiths have finally finished creating suitably regal shoes for me. Today is the day that I will have them put on, and...I’m feeling a bit nervous about it. In fact, I am very nervous. I was hoping that you would accompany me during it,” she said, her voice wavering ever so slightly as she clasped her hands together.

The sight of worry on Zelda's face pulled at all of Malon’s heartstrings at once. “Of course I’ll be there with you! Although you have nothing to worry about, I promise. It doesn’t hurt, and most of the time the horses seem to enjoy it.”

A few hours later, the royal farrier had taken his seat and was busy filing her hooves down a bit, while Malon held her hand. “I don’t really feel much of anything,” Zelda said in a calm voice.

"Of course not. You don't feel anything when you file your nails, right?" Malon responded warmly, trying to banish any further fears Zelda might have with a cheerful tone. "It's the same thing."

The farrier put away the file, and gathered his tools and nails, along with the first of the royal horseshoes. He gently lifted Zelda's back left leg upwards. Zelda's grip tightened on Malon's hand, and she closed her eyes as she tried to keep her breathing even. Malon held her hand just as tightly back. She was a little nervous, too...she knew it shouldn't hurt Zelda at all, but what if Zelda's new form was just slightly different in some way from a horse, and it did wind up being painful? The thought was horrible.

The first nail was lifted, and the farrier began driving it in. Zelda let out a relieved sigh. "I don't feel it. It's just a reverberation from the force. It isn't painful. Oh, thank the Triforce."

“Good,” was all Malon said. Relieved, she was now trying not to think about how warm Zelda’s hand felt through the gloves she always wore...


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a month since Malon had moved into the castle to aid the princess while she tried to find away to reverse the magic that had changed her into a centaur. Much progress had been made by Zelda and Malon on adapting Zelda to a new lifestyle with her new body, but no progress had been made at all in finding a counter-spell.

“I’m beginning to think that I may have to spend the rest of my life like this,” Zelda said, closing the book she had been reading and setting it aside.

“It might not be a bad thing...after all, no one seems to have a problem with the change,” Malon said in a reassuring tone. It was true. Something so dramatic could not have been kept a secret for long, and it seemed that not a single person in the kingdom truly cared. Many found it strange, but saw no problems with it. Zelda was universally loved as a ruler across her lands, and she treated the other realms well and was respected by the Gorons, Zora, and Gerudo.

“True enough, I suppose. A few weeks ago, I might have said that in frustration, but now it is no more than an observation. To be honest, I am growing very accustomed to this. I'm really not even sure why I am still looking for a way to become human again...there are times when I enjoy how I am now so much that it would hurt to lose this. My morning runs are a joy to me now, to feel the wind as I push such speed from myself...And I have you to thank for everything, of course. I cannot thank you enough,” Zelda said, giving Malon a gentle look that made her heart skip a beat.

“It...It’s been my honor and pleasure to aid you, Princess,” she said, blushing and twiddling her fingers.

Zelda let out a small chuckle. “As I have told you several times, there is no need to be formal with me. You forget so often.”

Malon smiled softly, brushing back her hair. How could she explain, that keeping just a tiny bit of formality helped her keep her emotional distance, from aching quite so much with need in Zelda's presence? “I know, it’s just...” She looked off to the side slightly.

For a second, Zelda wanted to reach out and caress her cheek. Something about the girl's simple and gentle demeanor sparked a feeling of desire in her. It was not something she was unfamiliar with...she had felt something similar on her past meetings with Princess Ruto of the Zora. But this was different; as she had come to know and spend time with Malon, the feeling had become far stronger. She couldn’t help but question if perhaps it was love. But she quickly dismissed any such thoughts. There was no way that anyone could love her, with the way her body was part animal. Truly, that was the sole reason why she kept looking for a cure...her life was good and satisfying, but some day, she wanted to live it with someone by her side; she did not want to forever be without a companion in love.

“Anyway, how about we go outside? I'd love some fresh air,” Malon suggested, seeing the look of worry and frustration on Zelda’s face but not understanding the cause.

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea,” Zelda agreed, deciding to save her troublesome thoughts for later.

The two of them walked out to the garden. Not for the first time, Malon marveled at the way Zelda’s golden hair and ivory skin and hide shone brilliantly in the sunlight.

“I think I would enjoy a short run,” Zelda told Malon, wanting to put some distance between herself and the farm girl for a while. Malon nodded, and Zelda began to gallop away.

Malon sat down on the ground. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, taking in the scent of the grass and flowers. When she reopened them, she saw Zelda running past her several feet away, her long, sleek legs bounding so quickly that they barely seemed to be touching the ground, her hair trailing behind her like a beautiful flame of gold. The chestnut-haired girl let out a soft sigh of longing. The more time she spent with the Princess, the stronger her feelings grew. At first, she had just admired her beauty, although even that had been an intense feeling. But after only a day, she had also fallen in love with Zelda's kind heart. She had never really had time to think of romance before. There was always some new chore to take care of at the ranch, and besides her father and Ingo, the only people she ever saw were customers, who came and went very quickly, and on rare occasions her friend Link, who she had never really thought of in any sense but as an old friend. But now she had plenty of time to consider such matters.

( _I’m nothing but a country bumpkin, and she’s royalty. It's as simple as that. The only reason I’m even here is because I know about horses. Once she finds a way to go back to normal, she won’t need me here anymore. In fact, she might even not need me sooner than that. She's getting along so well, and we've figured out so much of how she can function this way, that she barely needs me even now, and she's going to need me less and less as she gets fully settled into this life. As kind as she is, there isn’t any reason for her to associate with me beyond this_ ), Malon thought to herself. ( _Having some ignorant peasant so close to her is already politically embarrassing, even I know that. I need to straighten myself out, stop indulging in such impossible feelings!_ )

Both women looked at each other, their eyes meeting for a second, neither realizing what the other was feeling. At that moment, each of them made a decision that they thought would be for the best of both.

They spent the rest of the day in silence, trying to find the right moment to tell the other what they had decided. It wasn’t until dinner that Malon was able to gather the courage to speak. “I think...I think you’ve gotten used to everything enough that you don’t really...need me here any longer,” Malon said, fighting back the urge to cry. Zelda’s blood froze when she heard that. She could only stare at Malon as she got up from the table and started walking back to her room.

Zelda was able to recover quickly, and followed after her, easily catching up with her superior speed. She grabbed Malon by the wrist, being careful not to hurt her. “Malon...there’s something that I want to talk with you about,” she said, gently but firmly pulling her toward her own room. Malon had no idea what the princess could want, but she wouldn't deny her wishes. She just hoped Zelda wasn't going to try to be polite and say she was welcome to stay. This was hard enough without that.

Once they were in, Zelda told Malon to have a seat. “I’m going to share a secret with you...a secret that very few outside the royal family know,” Zelda said as she pulled a large book of a shelf. "It is against my family's code to share it, but...but I have to!"

Malon waited, wondering what it could be, while Zelda took a breath to steady herself. "You see...most women in the royal family, for as many generations as can be remembered, have...preferred a woman's touch to a man's. Throughout Hyrule's history, when there has been a child of the royal bloodline who was a woman, she has usually been a...a lesbian. The women of my heritage usually have married men only as a show for the people, for it was always thought that the people would not be ready for a queen with such...unconventional preferences.”

She opened the book to a certain page. It showed a painting of Zelda when she was a young child, with her mother and some other woman who Malon had never seen before standing behind the young princess. The other woman looked like she was a Gerudo. As Malon examined her, she realized that she could see some traits of her in the Princess who stood in front of her...the angular frame of her face, the shape of her eyes...In fact, Zelda bore a stronger resemblance for this woman than to the queen!

“Powerful magic runs in my bloodline, and it was long ago that one of my ancestors created a special spell for herself and all her descendants. This spell allows, through magic, two women to conceive a child together. I am particularly beloved by my people, and so it was always my plan to end the tradition of dishonesty, and openly marry a woman, and start the first of what I had hoped would be many periods of rule by two queens. I just needed to find someone of acceptable rank for it...I wanted to court Princess Ruto...but...”

Malon’s mind was as overwhelmed as when she first came to the castle. Why was the princess telling her things like this, and why keep it a secret in the first place?

“I...I tell you this now, Malon, because...” Zelda’s face went slightly red as she gathered her thoughts. “Because I have fallen in love with you, and I want to be with you. I, I know that this is a very shocking thing to hear, a-and fully understand if you need some time to absorb this information...but I would like you to at least stay until you can...give me a response.”

Malon slowly stood up, taking a deep breath. But rather than walk away, she got up on the chair she had just been sitting on, so that she was just slightly above Zelda. Without saying a word, she grabbed the princess and pulled her into a kiss, lacing her fingers into her hair while gently stroking her ears. Zelda was caught completely off guard, but quickly recovered and began to return the kiss, wrapping her arms around Malon’s waist. Her hands very slowly dropped down to her rear, giving it an experimental, but firm, squeeze.

Malon let out a small moan as she slipped her tongue into Zelda’s mouth, gently exploring it. After several minutes they parted, both slightly out of breath. Several seconds passed with no sound other than their breathing, as they started into each other's eyes. Malon was the first to speak. “I’m sorry...I'm sorry, Zelda, I shouldn’t have been so forward like that.”

Zelda shook her head. “It’s...It's fine...I find your honest nature to be one of you most endearing traits,” Zelda said, leaning forward and giving her another quick kiss on the lips.

Malon could already feel a heat between her legs that only grew more intense after that second kiss. Her body, denied the beautiful princess it had yearned for a month now, cried out with need. Zelda, too felt a building desire spread through her body, and Malon could tell.

“Pri--Zelda, if you want, I can...help to...relieve your...I mean, I'd...I'd really like it if...if I...we...” Even with the knowledge of how Zelda felt about her, Malon couldn’t help but feel some hesitation with her suggestion. It seemed impossible, a lowly little ranch girl asking to make love to the high, beautiful princess?

The sight of the bright flush that covered Malon’s face made her all the more irresistible to Zelda. “It would be much appreciated,” was the only thing the centaur princess could mange to say. She pulled away her blouse first, since it was separate from the lower half of her clothing. Again the sight of the ivory mounds set Malon’s heart aflutter, but this time it was taken a step farther when Zelda slowly removed her bra. Rosy pink nipples were already standing firm with arousal from the small perky breasts, which complimented the slender female frame but contrasted sharply with the powerful horse carriage.

Malon reached up slowly, almost worshipfully, and caressed the twin orbs, marveling at the smoothness of her skin. Zelda shivered, letting out a small moan. “I, I think it would be for the best if we were to move this to my old bed, at least for now,” Zelda suggested, her strong legs clearly trembling from that single touch. Malon nodded. It would be easier for her to both pleasure the Princess and enjoy herself if they were at the same level.

Zelda slowly knelt down, folding her legs under herself on the bed. Malon took her place at the edge and gently nuzzled her face between her breasts. She had wanted to lose herself in them since the moment she'd seen them. The warmth and softness of her chest filled Malon with a deep sense of fulfillment that she had never known before, and the gentle sound of her heart only added to the soothing nature of it. But soon enough she remembered the reason that she had first nestled there, and she pulled away, though it was the most difficult task she had ever had. She cupped each breast in her hands.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve seen,” Malon whispered, blowing cool air against the already hardened nubs of Zelda’s nipples, sending another chill through her body. Without wasting another second, she gently took one of them into her mouth and suckled, earning a sharp gasp from Zelda, who reached down and gently stroked her back. After several long seconds that seemed nowhere near long enough for either, Malon released the nipple and moved over to the other, giving it the same tender treatment as it twin.

“Malon...I need it...I need more, more...” Zelda said in a slightly pleading tone, trying not to sound desperate and only just succeeding. Malon quickly helped to unfasten Zelda’s skirt and pulled it away. Zelda had attendants to help her dress, so it had been a while since she last saw the full splendor of Zelda’s entire body, and it was even more gorgeous than she had remembered. The exercises that she had done to keep healthy had helped to tone her already powerful body even farther, making her look all the more regal. Malon ran her hand along her side as she walked to her backside, marveling at the princess's powerful, rippling, yet smooth and elegant musculature. By now, Princess Zelda possessed the finest equine body that Malon had ever seen, better even than Epona's grace and strength.

As she reached the back, the sight of Zelda's nether region sparked something in her. She had worked around horses her entire life, seen everything about their bodies, and never had any interest in them beyond a professional one for their health, but this...this was different. So very, very different. The lips were swollen and puffy with desire, twitching slightly as her tail swished back and forth gently in anticipation. Malon ran her hand against them, feeling the intense heat coming from the Princess’s desire.

“I’m going to start now,” she said, wanting to confirm that Zelda was ready. She nodded in response.

Malon folded her fingers together, then slowly and gently pushed her hand in. Right away Zelda let out a sharp moan, her entire body quivering. The hot, wet feeling of Zelda’s insides squeezing around her hand gave Malon an odd feeling of pleasure herself. She began to push her arm in a bit farther, Zelda letting out small whimpers of pleasure the deeper she went. Once she was nearly elbow deep, Malon began to pull her arm out, Zelda’s inner walls pulsing wildly against it. When Malon finally pulled her arm free, there was a loud, wet pop, and Zelda shuddered in ecstasy.

She looked at her arm for a few seconds. It was glistening with the thick, clear fluid of Zelda's aroused equine cunt. Curious, she gave it a small experimental lick, and found the taste very mild but pleasant. Even though she wanted to continue to savor it and feast on more, she knew that Zelda was still very horny, so she pushed her hand back in.

“How do you like it?” she asked as she gave her wrist a small twist.

“It...It’s fantastic,” Zelda answered, moaning. Actually, fantastic didn't even begin to describe it. She was no stranger to sexual pleasure; before becoming a centaur, she had touched herself very often and brought herself many satisfactory orgasms, particularly on nights after meeting with Gerudo diplomats, or Princess Ruto. But this was like no pleasure she or any other Hylian woman had ever known. Her sex organ that throbbed with pleasure was now many times larger than it had been when she was human, and so she received many times more pleasure as it was stimulated. Added to that was the increased pleasure she felt at finally finding sexual release after a month of frustration (she couldn't reach far enough to pleasure herself any more). Her human mind had never been meant to process so much pleasure at once, so just managing those two words was a huge testament to the princess's strength of will.

As Malon kept pumping her arm, it got easier and easier, both from becoming familiar with the motion and way Zelda's body was inside, and also from the increased lubrication of her hand and arm. Soon she was moving at a very quick pace. Zelda, barely able to hold back screams of pleasure, had picked up a pillow and buried her face in it while holding it tightly against her chest. Malon could feel her own arousal rising more and more with each second, becoming nearly unbearable, but she resisted the urge to touch herself until she had brought the Princess to climax at least once. Zelda turned as best she could and saw Malon moving her arm as quickly as she could, practically slamming it into her, with a thin sheen of sweat forming on her brow, and her ample breasts jiggling with every movement.

That sight was the final push Zelda needed to go over the edge. She tossed her head back, biting down on her lower lip as her entire body was racked by an orgasm more powerful than anything she had ever experienced in her entire life, nearly making her black out from its sheer force. Any weaker woman would have been knocked out completely by the overwhelming pleasure, and some might even have been mentally damaged by such an incredible experience. The feeling of Malon pulling her arm out added to the orgasm even more, bringing her to tears from the pleasure. Spurts of cum oozed out of Zelda's equine pussy as her insides shook and contracted, fighting to trap Malon's arm all the way.

“That was pretty impressive,” Malon murmured, looking at the still quivering entrance and her own love-juice-coated arm. Zelda was unable to say anything as her mind still reeled, the last bits of her orgasm lingering.

Malon thoroughly licked her arm, consuming nearly all of the juice, which she was beginning to find delicious. She was starting to like it so much that she had to restrain herself from trying to lick it up and suck it out of the silk sheets below Zelda's backside where the spunk had leaked down onto. She saved just a little bit on her fingers. Malon walked around in front of the princess and held out her hand, offering Zelda a taste of herself. Zelda looked at the liquid tentatively, then at Malon, who nodded and smiled. Without saying a word, Zelda leaned forward and gently took Malon’s fingers between her lips, gently licking them, savoring her own essence with the mild taste of Malon’s sweat mixed together in a wonderful way.

The sight of Zelda with her eyes half-closed in dreamy pleasure, and the feeling of her soft, warm tongue running gently over her fingers, was the final straw for Malon. Unable to even think of resisting any longer, she began to gently rub her aching pussy through her skirt, clearly feeling a dampness through it and her panties both.

Zelda took several seconds to break free of her trance, coming back to the sounds of Malon's needy whimpers. She released Malon’s hand, a thin trail drool connecting her lips and Malon’s fingertips. The thin string of saliva snapped quickly. “You must be as desperate as I was,” Zelda said softly. Malon could only nod.

Not wanting to wait any longer, she began to undress. She pulled her plain white shirt over her head and quickly removed her bra, her large tanned breasts bouncing slightly as they were freed. She pulled off her skirt and panties together in one motion, bending over to do so, which gave Princess Zelda a fantastic view over her large, round rear. Malon’s entire body had a deep coppery tan that was a stark contrast to Zelda’s own ivory skin.

“You're even more beautiful than I first thought,” Zelda said, admiring the lean, tan body of the girl in front of her. Long hours of hard work had helped to develop her body into a powerful but still feminine figure, and the fact that most of that work was out in the sun had given her a lovely darkened tone that only added to the rural loveliness that she possessed. Malon’s breasts were several sizes larger than Zelda's own, but were firm and perky, without the slightest sag that many bustier woman had. Her belly was tight, with a slight bit of musculature clearly showing. But what drew Zelda's eyes in the most was her pussy, neatly shaved without a single hair visible. The pink lips were parted slightly, with a fair amount of her love juice dribbling out and down her inner thighs as Malon gently fingered herself. Zelda couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of it.

“I have an idea,” Zelda said, standing up easily. Too used to sleeping in repose, she had, with Malon's help, trained herself on easily standing up from a lying position, and had gotten used to it by this point. She cleared a table of the books that cluttered it and replaced them with pillows.

"Get up here, and lie down, if you would," Zelda told her new lover, and Malon eagerly did as she was directed. Once Malon was on the table, Zelda helped her to lift her legs up, so that they were now resting on Zelda's shoulders, leaving her face right against the mound of Malon’s cunny.

She took a deep sniff. The musky scent made her head go light with desire. She gave a single, quick swipe with her tongue, going from bottom to top, making Malon, whose arousal was immense and who had already brought herself close before, orgasm instantly. Zelda drank in the delicious nectar while Malon closed her eyes, savoring the much-needed release from the burning lust that had been smoldering practically since she first laid eyes on the transformed Princess. Although Zelda had to admit that her own cum had been tastier, she found that she loved Malon's husky love fluid.

Once the first wave of pleasure had died down, Zelda began in earnest, using her thumbs to spread Malon’s lower lips farther and plunging her tongue in as deeply as she could, covering the rest of her pussy with her mouth. Her lip rubbed against Malon’s clit. Malon panted lightly as Zelda’s tongue went places that her own fingers had never reached, giving her pleasure that she hadn’t ever dreamed of.

Zelda could fell her own body growing hot again as licked away Malon’s moist folds. Her hooves made soft clops against the ground as she shifted herself back and forth, trying to find a way to lessen the lust racing from her rump to her heart. The small moans and whimpers that Malon was letting out only added to the eroticism of the scene and the renewed need of Zelda. It didn’t take very long for the redhead to reach her peak and let out a trickle of cum as she screamed and her inner walls caved in on themselves in delight. Zelda happily drank down the orgasmic ooze, saving a small amount of it before she helped Malon sit up and pulled her into a kiss. Their tongues entwined as Malon gently took her own cum mixed with Zelda’s saliva. Their breasts pressed against each other as they kissed, their nipples rubbing slightly, making both of them moan into the kiss.

They stayed in their embrace for several minutes. When they finally parted, they simply stared into each other's eyes, not needing to say a single word more. Malon saw Zelda's shifting, and realized what was causing it. She smiled at her princess and nodded. Zelda slowly turned around, lifting her tail out of the way as Malon got onto her knees, moving closer so that her face was right next to Zelda’s cunny. The scent of Zelda's arousal was nearly overpowering. She gently pushed both of her hands in at once, while licking all around. She slowly pumped her hands in and out in a steady rhythm. Malon began to speed up her hands, as she did her best to lap up the massive amounts of love juice that was nearly pouring out of the princess’s cunny.

Zelda was using every ounce of strength in her body to stay still. The inhuman levels of pleasure that were coursing through her entire body made her yearn to scream and buck with wild abandon, and yet also to collapse helplessly on the ground in overcome bliss. Zelda’s breathing was sharp and ragged as Malon kept increasing her speed more and more, lapping away and pumping and moaning softly as she did so. In very little time Zelda was hit by another orgasm, her legs nearly buckling from the force as it ran through her. She let out a long, low moan, completely coating Malon’s face with her love juice as her muscles clamped down so hard and desperately on Malon's arms that it actually hurt a bit.

The hot, sticky feeling of all the cum coating her face and dripping down onto her breasts was enough to make Malon cum herself, and she trembled as it happened. She pulled her hands free and began rubbing the juice all against her chest, slowly covering her belly and moving down to her pussy. She jammed a few of her messy fingers into herself and began to pump them as quickly as she could, loving the feeling of Zelda’s fluids mixing with her own, which created a loud, wet, erotic smacking sound with each movement. Her free hand went to her breasts, moving back and forth between them, tweaking her nipples gently.

When Zelda turned around and saw this sight, she immediately leaned in and began licking away her cum from Malon’s face, then moved down to her breasts as well, not caring about any trace of grace or dignity, wanting only to indulge in this wonderful erotic mess.

The two women went on for several hours, until Malon was too exhausted to be able to go on any longer. Zelda invited her to sleep on her back. Malon climbed up, resting on top of her with her arms around her waist and breasts pressing against her back. Malon was so covered by now in the cum from literally a dozen of Zelda's orgasms that she looked as though she'd been bathing in it. Zelda inhaled the overpowering stench of sex in the air and on her lover, and loved it.

“I’ve decided to abandon any further research into undoing this spell,” Zelda said softly.

“And I couldn’t be happier to hear that,” Malon replied, sitting up and kissing Zelda as she turned her head enough to meet her.

Zelda watched as Malon drifted off to sleep, and once her lover was slumbering, she lowered herself gently to the ground, then leaned forward so that she could rest her upper half on her bed. This would change everything, and be a huge complication...but at the moment, all Zelda could feel was content happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 7 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
